


Just a Tease

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: Seven Deadly Sins AU [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Flirting, Food mention, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Greed was… frustrated, to say the least. It wasn’t the usual frustration he felt with his colleagues, unfortunately. No, he wished it was the disappointment and exasperation he felt at his fellow demons’ failures to ensnare humanity. He would have much preferred that to this burning, flaming frustration he currently felt. A part of him wondered if this was how Wrath felt all the time… but that was a query for later.





	Just a Tease

Greed was… frustrated, to say the least. It wasn’t the usual frustration he felt with his colleagues, unfortunately. No, he wished it was the disappointment and exasperation he felt at his fellow demons’ failures to ensnare humanity. He would have much preferred that to this burning, flaming frustration he currently felt. A part of him wondered if this was how Wrath felt all the time… but that was a query for later.

The source of this frustration? Lust. The tall demon was far too gorgeous for his own good, and his recent behavior hadn’t been helping much.

It had started when Greed had just arrived at the manor, before the meeting had started. He had given a curt nod to the Gatekeeper, then headed into the parlor. Greed was about to head to his seat at the table, but a figure suddenly materialized just behind him.

“Oh… I’m sorry, I’m afraid I didn’t see you there,” a voice purred, their breath ghosting against his neck and shooting shivers down his spine.

Greed opened his mouth to retort, but a hand trailed across his lower back as the figure moved past him, causing a sharp gasp to escape him instead. The figure was, of course, Lust, and he winked at Greed as he sauntered to his seat.

“Something wrong there, Greed?” Envy teased as he walked in, taking his usual seat.

“I’m fine,” Greed replied with a slight snarl to his voice.

“Is that so? Wrath must be spreading her influence again,” Pride snarked as she took her seat.

“No, this isn’t me this time!” Wrath protested as she stalked over to her seat beside Lust.

“Hmm… well this seems a touch more intense than his usual seething disappointment in us,” Sloth drawled, having materialized in his chair.

“He’s probably such a grumpy gus cause he skipped breakfast! I’m telling you dude, most important meal of the day,” Gluttony teased from the doorway.

“Just sit down so we can start the meeting,” Greed seethed.

“Whatever you say, bossman. But I did bring something that I think will cure your hangry mood,” Gluttony said as he sat down.

“Oh?” Greed asked, arching one eyebrow as he took his place at the head of the table. Gluttony smirked, and with a wave of his hand, a plate of cookies appeared. The table was sent into a confused silence, varying degrees of bewilderment on each demon’s face, except for Gluttony who was grinning smugly.

“Are those… chocolate chip?” Envy asked.

“Nope, they’re  _ dark  _ chocolate chip,” Gluttony replied, grin growing wider.

“Ugh.”

“Well if you don’t want one, guess there’s just more for the rest-”

“Shut UP and give me a cookie,” Envy scowled. The table erupt into laughter, and each demon reached forward to take a cookie from the plate. 

Greed was about to retrieve his own share of the cookies, when Lust leaned across the table, ending up tantalizingly close to Greed. There was no need for Lust to lean across the table like that, his tall and rather lanky form would have been able to reach the cookies just fine if he were sitting normally, but no! He had to stretch over right into Greed’s personal space, almost leaning against him, but the barest amount of space between them. This distance between them seemed to light fire in Greed’s veins, and he was torn between shoving the other demon away or pulling him closer so that he could touch and take-

Lust suddenly moved away, and Greed’s face flushed ever so slightly and his eyes widened at where his last train of thought was heading. He quickly glanced around the table and was relieved to see that no one else seemed to notice his flustered expression- except for Pride, who was smirking at him knowingly. Greed glared at her and snatched up a cookie, munching it angrily.

“See? Much better,” Gluttony said, grinning. Greed rolled his eyes, but continued eating the cookie anyway. Gluttony was a fantastic baker.

“Mmm… Gluttony, these are exquisite. I’d say the only thing more exquisite than them is you,” Lust cooed. Greed felt something snap inside of him, but he kept his expression neutral. The only sign that something was amiss was that the shadows flickered dangerously behind him.

“Oh, stop it you,” Gluttony laughed, waving his hand dismissively.

“I only speak the truth!” Lust replied with a wink, and Greed’s mouth set in a firm line. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling this way, Lust was just a tease! He flirted with everyone, it was how he worked. Besides, there wasn’t anything between them. There was no reason to feel jealous- not that he was jealous! But that didn’t stop Envy from raising an eyebrow at him.

“Wonderful, we’ve all had cookies, let’s move on,” Greed growled, before anyone could comment on his behavior. For once, no one protested or had a snide remark, and the meeting could begin.

* * *

The meeting continued without a hitch… for Lust, at least. Throughout the meeting, he would find ways to brush up against Greed with the lightest of touches, or talk in his low voice that set mortal hearts ablaze. But despite this, Lust hardly got any reaction from the other demon. Sure, there was the sharp intake of breath, the way his eyes would widen, and of course the gorgeous shade of pink his cheeks would turn, but besides that? Nothing. No indication that he was having an affect on him.

With the meeting over, Lust began to rise from his seat like the others were, but Greed sent a glare his way, a silent demand to stay put. He sank back into his chair, trying not to let a smug expression take over his face. Greed seemed pleased by this, and turned to bid the others farewell. Lust smirked. Perhaps he had succeeded after all.

“Have fun with that, I’ve sensed the frustration coming off of him all night,” Wrath muttered as she rose from her seat.

“Yeah, I’ve sensed some jealousy from him too. It was nice knowing ya, buddy,” Envy chimed in, before turning on his heel and leaving the parlor.

“Ignore them, they’re probably being dramatic. Probably. You can never tell with Greed,” Sloth advised, before vanishing into thin air. 

Soon Pride and Gluttony left as well, leaving Lust and Greed the only two demons left in the parlor. Greed had his back to him, and not that Lust wasn’t enjoying the view, but he was concerned with how quiet the other demon was. That is, until he turned around and he saw the blazing fire in his eyes.

“Get up,” Greed growled.

“Make me,” Lust challenged with a smirk. Greed scowled, storming over to him and grabbing a fistful of his hoodie, pulling him up into a fierce kiss. Lust groaned into the kiss, and he could feel the shiver that ran through Greed’s body. He smirked against his mouth, and rose up from his seat, forcing the other demon to stumble backwards. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Greed flush against his body, causing him to let out a muffled yelp against his lips.

After a moment or two, Lust pulled away, grinning madly. Greed let out a whine, his mouth quickly snapping shut after, embarrassed at the sound. This only caused Lust’s grin to grow wider.

“Mmm, I like a man who takes what he wants,” he purred, leaning down and mouthing along his neck. Greed let out a gasping cry, but it soon morphed into a growl as he pushed Lust forward. The tall demon stumbled back, momentarily afraid that he had done something wrong, but then Greed was pressing him against the wall, capturing his lips in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. One of Lust’s hands clutched the back of his leather jacket, while the other hand skimmed down his back, traveling lower-

Greed let out an uncharacteristic squeak, and Lust pulled away to grin wolfishly at him. His face was flushed and he was panting heavily- he had never been more gorgeous. And as Greed pulled him into another fierce kiss, Lust realized something. He was in love. Fuck.


End file.
